Méfiez-vous
by Darness K. M
Summary: Pour le Scott's Pack. Pour toutes les personnes qui me lisent ou pas. Pour n'importe qui passant par là. Pour toutes les personnes qui se reconnaîtront dans ce texte. J'ai mis mon cœur dans ce texte, ne le laissez pas à l'abandon.


Personne ne le dira jamais assez, sans doute parce que personne n'écoute, personne ne le croit, et pourtant. C'est juste là, devant vos yeux, et vous ne voyez rien.

Il faut toujours se méfier d'un True Alpha.

Ça a l'air de rien comme ça. On dit qu'on se méfie assez alors que non. On se dit qu'il ne peut rien contre nous alors qu'il a déjà avancé ses pièces pour vous détruire et vous n'avez rien vu.

Rien. Du. Tout. Vous l'avez sous-estimé, comme toujours, et quand vous vous en rendez compte, il est déjà trop tard. Vous vous dîtes que c'est un coup de chance et qu'il n'arrivera pas à vous avoir une deuxième fois, encore moins une troisième ! Et pourtant. Il vous aura.

C'est vrai, il n'est pas spécialement intelligent. Il se sous-estime même sur ce plan. Il n'a pas conscience de ses capacités et c'est là que réside particulièrement sa force. Si lui-même ne le voit pas, comment pourriez-vous le voir ?

Mais avez-vous déjà bien conscience de ce qu'est un True Alpha ? C'est un oméga, à la base, bien souvent qui ne voulait pas le pouvoir, ni faire partie d'une meute dont il ne peut approuver les actions, alors qu'il sait qu'il ne peut survivre seul. Certains dirons qu'il est idiot ou suicidaire, voir les deux, et pourtant. C'est comme ça qu'il se crée sa propre meute. Il n'a pas besoin de meute toute faite avec un alpha pour le commander, il a confiance en ses amis et est prêt à mettre sa vie en péril pour les sauver tous autant qu'ils sont, et c'est eux qui sont sa meute. Sa famille.

Là où quelqu'un de lambda verrait juste un groupe, des gens qui se parlent sans plus, lui voit sa force. C'est grâce à eux qu'il s'élève et arrive à devenir un leader alors qu'il n'a jamais ne serait-ce que tenté de l'être. C'est ça un True Alpha, et quand sa meute va mal, il va mal aussi.

Est-ce que si un True Alpha va mal, sa meute va mal aussi ? C'est peut-être un peu moins vrai. En même temps, il essaie toujours de paraître positif et comme si tout allait bien pour n'inquiéter personne alors que dans son for intérieur il est en panique. Il a tout le temps l'impression qu'il va perdre ce qu'il a de plus cher et ça le tue.

Il arrive à les sauver, la plupart, de justesse quelquefois, mais de temps à autre il perd un membre. C'est dur et difficile à encaisser. Il a beau faire toujours de son mieux ce n'est jamais suffisant pour les garder tous près de lui. Certains partent, d'autres disparaissent... puis d'autres apparaissent aussi, mais ne remplacent personne, du moins pour lui. Ils sont tous cher à son cœur même s'ils n'en ont pas forcément conscience.

Parfois il aimerait leur dire. Leur faire comprendre à quel point ils comptent pour eux, qu'il a besoin d'eux... mais il n'en fait rien. Il ne sait pas comment le faire sans paraître trop guimauve, parce que soyons clair c'est ce que c'est. Surtout que ce genre de mots, il ne les prononce pas en l'air, comme un souffle dans le vent qui ne fait que passer et s'effacer.

Il pense à chacun d'eux, quoiqu'ils en disent, il réfléchit au meilleur moyen de leur faire plaisir, de leur montrer qu'ils comptent pour lui et qu'il ne serait rien sans eux.

Parce que c'est vrai, dans le fond, qu'était-il avant ?

Une personne parmi tant d'autre. Sans talent particulier. Qu'on ne regardait pas ou alors c'était des regards de pitié ou de mépris. Le peu d'attention qu'il avait c'était pour les moqueries. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, il avait un meilleur ami c'est vrai, et quel meilleur ami ! Un phénomène. C'est avec lui que tout avait commencé et il était persuadé que si ça se terminerait un jour, ce serait avec lui aussi. Même si son meilleur ami ne devait pas en avoir conscience.

Il ne bénirait jamais assez sa rencontre avec son meilleur ami, il ne lui dirait jamais à quel point il compte pour lui. C'était comme tout le reste, ça ne se faisait pas aussi facilement. Être un True Alpha ne veut pas dire qu'on est spécialement doué pour la communication, ni qu'on a toujours raison, encore moins qu'on ne fait jamais d'erreur. Il n'oubliera sans doute jamais l'erreur qu'il avait faite avec son meilleur ami à cause d'un enfoiré manipulateur, il s'était alors promis de ne plus jamais douté de lui.

Même si les preuves sont accablantes.

Même si le monde est contre lui. Il restera de son côté, toujours, parce que de toute façon il l'aime et le protège autant qu'il le peut, et qu'il ne serait pas autant exposé s'il n'était pas son meilleur ami. Il n'a pas non plus envie qu'il parte, parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il deviendrait sans lui. Il est trop important à ses yeux.

Certains lui dirons qu'il est naïf. Sans aucune jugeote. Que ça frise la bêtise. Mais il s'en fichera parce qu'il saura, lui, qu'il fait ce que son cœur lui dicte. Qu'il suit son instinct. Qu'il ne ment pas et ne se cache pas derrière des faux-semblants, qu'il n'accuse personne mais préfère croire en son meilleur ami qu'en un inconnu. Et tant pis si certains ne sont pas capable de comprendre ça.

Si certains de sa meute quittent le navire parce que c'est trop pour eux, il ne les retiendra pas, parce qu'il sait que même s'il finit seul, il y aura toujours une personne pour lui.

Parfois une personne vaut mieux que des milliers car c'est cette personne qui vous fais vous sentir si particulier, même si vous ne l'êtes pas. C'est cette personne qui est là quand ça ne va pas.

Il faut toujours se méfier d'un True Alpha, parce que non seulement il a toujours un plan quand il ne semble pas en avoir mais il est aussi capable d'aller très loin pour les personnes qu'il aime et protège.

Mais continuez de ne pas vous en méfier, cela l'arrange grandement...


End file.
